Survivor: Animal Crossing
|runnerups = & |tribes = |previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Animal Crossing is the twentieth installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the fourth installment in a non-Versus Survivor game. Production The blog for this season is RRN AC Survivor and the tag of the season is RRN AC Survivor. Hosts Twists *'Roles': At the beginning of the game, the players voted to assign 12 roles to the other players in the game. The person with the most votes for a specific role was elected to that position. Each role has its own unique power. *'Tribe Expansion': On Day 4 the two starting tribes split into 3 tribes on 6. *'The Shop': Each round the players could purchase items from The Shop with "bells" that they earned through competing in reward challenges. The items ranged from advantages, to disadvantages for other players, to fruit that could be used as a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Buy Back': After the triple tribal in Episode 4, the 3 castaways who were voted out competed in a series of challenges for one of them to get back in to the game. Castaways } | 17, Australia | | | rowspan=2 colspan=4| | Med Evac Day 3 | 0 |- | | 17, England | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 14 |- | | 18, United States | | | | rowspan=2 colspan=3| | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 6 |- | | 17, Canada | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 6 |- | | 17, United States | | | | | rowspan=2 colspan=2| | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 6 |- | | 18, United States | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 11 | 10 |- | | 19, United States | | | | | | rowspan=4 | | 7th Voted Out Day 14 | 6 |- | | 16, United States | | | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | | Chris Topher 24, United States | | | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 17 | 6 |- | | Stevie Hynes 22, United States | | | | | | 10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 20 | 7 |- | | Lexi Taylor 19, United States | | | | | | rowspan=11 | 11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 23 | 4 |- | | Ari Stripey 19, United States | | | | | | 12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 | 3 |- | | 17, United States | | | | | | 13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 | 15 |- | | 22, Canada | | | | | | 14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 | 3 |- | | 18, United States | | | | | | 15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 | 4 |- | | Kait Jensen 23, United States | | | | | | 16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | 6 |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 17, United States | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | 6th Voted Out Day 14 | rowspan=2 10 |- | 17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |- | | 21, United States | | | | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 1 |- | | 24, United States | | | | | | Runner-Up | 1 |- | | Jess FoaFoa 20, Canada | | | | | | Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting History